Un vœu, peut tout changer
by Roxie-Rix
Summary: Que se serait-il passé, Si UN seul personnage du monde d'Harry Potter n'avait pas fait partie du monde sorcier ? Tout ou rien me direz vous ? Allons-nous le découvrir ?


Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lu mes deux autres fictions et qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et leurs suivis. En espérant que celles-ci vous plaisent tout autant.

Merci à ma bêta Océane pour l'aide dans la correction et la relecture de ma fiction.

Et un dernier remerciement à ma sœur adorée qui m'a inspirée cette histoire.

* * *

Il existait à Poudlard une pièce appelé la chambre aux vœux. Si ton cœur est pur et que ton souhait est sincère alors tu peux entrer dans la chambre et faire ton vœu. Bien sûr, le côté « pur » et « sincère » de la demande ont été perdu au fur et à mesure que les années et les siècles ont passés. Dès lors, n'importe qui voulant faire un vœu, entrait dans la pièce. Les souhaits étaient tellement absurdes et égoïstes que la chambre n'exauça aucune des demandes. La connaissance de cette pièce est d'abord devenue un murmure chuchoté entre amis derrière les portes closes puis des ouïe dire entendu de-ci de-là, se transformant en légende, en mythe et finissant par être complètement oublié.

Jusqu'au jour où un jeune sorcier de 14 ans y entra pour échapper aux maléfices lancés sur lui depuis que son nom était sorti de la coupe des trois sorciers, le forçant à participer en tant que quatrième champion. Il n'avait pas mis sont nom dans la coupe mais personne ne le croyait. Pas même ses sois disant meilleurs amis. Harry Potter se retrouvait seul et injurié encore une fois. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était déjà las de sa courte vie. D'abord dix ans dans un placard sous l'escalier avec sa famille « aimante » les Dursley, étant affamé et battu pour un oui ou pour un non. Ensuite en arrivant dans le monde magique, il avait espéré être comme les autres sorciers, avoir enfin des amis, pouvoir étudier et peut être avec un peu de chance être heureux mais en ayant survécu au sortilège de la mort, le mettait dans une toute autre catégorie. Les gens se donnaient le droit de le juger, le haïr ou l'aimer pour le garçon qui a survécu. Jamais pour lui, Harry. C'était beaucoup trop à prendre pour un si jeune âge et tous cela il le devait à une seule personne, notre très cher et estimé directeur de Poudlard , Albus trop pleins de noms Dumbledore. Harry n'était certainement pas idiot ou aveugle et avait bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose de mal se passait dans Poudlard, Dumby était toujours présent dans l'ombre. Tout cela le faisait rager mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier. Et puis sans savoir pourquoi, il fit un vœu.

\- Je souhaite que le monde sorciers n'ai jamais connu le nom de Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et qu'il avance de son propre chef.

\- Vœu accordé.

Le cerveau de Harry eu un léger bug, qui lui avait parlé ? Et comment ça : vœu accordé ?

La voix se fit de nouveau entendre

\- Jeune Harry Potter, tu es dans la chambre des vœux qui a été créée en même temps que Poudlard par les quatre fondateurs. J'attendais avec impatience, une âme et un cœur pur qui ferait un souhait pour le bien être des gens et du monde sorcier et non pour lui-même. Tu es le premier à y arriver. Merci à toi.

\- Pourquoi toujours moi gémit Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète de rien jeune Harry tout ira bien à partir de maintenant lui répondit gentiment la voix.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de lui dire qu'il en doutait fortement quand il bascula en arrière et tomba dans les ténèbres.

Pendant ce temps, la chambre s'illumina d'une grande lumière rouge, verte, jaune et bleu. Les quatre fondateurs insufflant suffisamment de pouvoir pour revenir en arrière avant que Dumbledore ne devienne un sorcier avec un ego surdimensionné et ne gâche la vie de nombreux sorciers avec son idée du plus grand bien.

En 1938 quand un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor apprit qu'il était un sorcier à l'orphelinat Wool par le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et Magizoologiste Norbert Dragonneau, il fut heureux de ne pas être un monstre comme ses camarades le surnommaient. Norbert avait bien écouté ce que la surveillante lui disait et avait bien compris la future catastrophe qui s'annonçait si Tom restait là. Il arrangea donc les souvenirs de la surveillante pour faire croire que Tom avait été adopté et parti avec lui pour ne plus jamais être revu.

Il ferait passer un test à Gringotts au jeune Tom et verrait à partir des résultats ce qu'ils pourraient faire, quitte à l'élever lui même. Tout se passa pour le mieux et Tom fut adopté dans la famille Mc Gonagall et devint le frère aimant d'une future petite Minerva. C'est donc un jeune Thomas Elvis Gaunt-Mc Gonagall futur Lord Gaunt qui arriva à Poudlard et fut réparti à Serpentard. Il s'y fit beaucoup de connaissances mais aussi beaucoup d'amis dans les différentes maisons. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Thomas, lors de sa troisième année, que le livre _Poudlard : une histoire_ dû être réécrit. En effet, il découvrit les archives des fondateurs qui expliquaient bien que Salazar Serpentard n'était jamais parti de l'école et qu'il était aussi pour l'intégration des née moldus dans leurs monde. La fameuse querelle n'était autre qu'une simple dispute entre frère pour savoir si le vert et le rouge devaient être plus flamboyants ou plus sombre. Chaque semaine en amenant une autre tout aussi ridicule. Le monde sorciers appris que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor était de faux jumeaux et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. La tension entre la maison Gryffondor et Serpentard disparu après cela. Plus rien ne la justifiant. Toutes les maisons de Poudlard était unies et sur le même pied d'égalité. Il y eu bien quelques personnes se demandant comment était née la mauvaise réputation de Serpentard mais aucun écrit ne la référençait. La vérité était tout simplement la Jalousie. Une des descendantes de Salazar avait refusé les avances et le mariage d'un jeune homme de noble lignée qui par vengeance commença la discréditation de la famille Serpentard.

En 1945, Norbert Dragonneau notre Poufsouffle préféré, et devenu entretemps sous-directeur, mit fin au règne d'un certain Grindelwald. C'est vrai que le dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres en date n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre aux créatures fantastiques si chères à notre Norbert. Il reçu bien un ordre de Merlin première classe pour service rendu mais refusa tout le reste trouvant que s'occuper des enfants et de ses animaux fantastiques était plus que suffisant. Il accéda au rôle de directeur de Poudlard après la mort de l'ancien directeur Dippet mais n'y resta que le temps de former son remplaçant Lord Gaunt qui épousa son amie Serdaigle : Myrtle Warren. Ils eurent un garçon : Salazar Gaunt qui finit bien entendu à Serpentard comme son père et son illustre ancêtre.

Norbert Dragonneau se maria avec une certaine Ariana Dumbledore ancienne Serdaigle et eu deux enfants, un garçon et une fille tous les deux Poufsouffle et fiers de l'être. Futur Magizoologiste comme leur papa adoré. Même si leur maman aurait bien voulu que l'un d'eux devienne maître de potions comme elle mais bon tant que les enfants étaient heureux ? Pourquoi s'en faire ?

Rubeus Hagrid alla bien à Gryffondor mais ne devint jamais gardien des clés de Poudlard, bien au contraire, il arriva a être le premier apprenti reconnu de Norbert Dragonneau et fini dans une certaine réserve pour Dragon en Roumanie comme soigneur agréé où il forma bien plus tard un autre passionné comme lui : Charlie Weasley.

En 1958, les jumeaux Fabian et Gideon Prewett firent une rentrée remarquée à Poudlard l'égayant par leur humour et leurs farces bonne enfant. Ils finirent bien entendu à... Serpentard mais le plus important fut la création de leurs chaîne de magasins de farces et attrapes « Prewett Conception » qui dépassa les frontières anglaise. La famille Prewett et Weasley s'en sorti bien. Et des années plus tard, ils accueillir leurs homologues en crime de rire, les jumeaux Frédéric et Georges Weasley.

Dolores Jane Ombrage avait beau se croire belle et intelligente, la réalité était toute autre. D'ailleurs ses airs de petites filles et ses manières chichiteuse rendait malade les gens la côtoyant. Elle était persuadée de finir en haut de l'échelle sociale où elle brillerait par sa grandeur. Bien sûr la réalité fût tout autre, elle resta simple ouvrière dans l'administration des transports magiques. L'avancement tant attendu, créé de toute pièce dans son esprit délirant pour commencer sa carrière politique resta dans les abysses de son cerveau et du ministère.

Cornélius Fudge ne devint jamais ministre de la magie et heureusement pour nous. N'ayant personne pour le soutenir et sans aucun Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'horizon voulant une guerre de sangs, il dû se contenter de la réglementation des jeux et sports magiques. Il s'en sorti plutôt bien et fût un collègue apprécié.

Bellatrix Black n'épousa jamais Rodulphus Lestrange préférant comme sa sœur Andromeda Tonks épouser un né moldu. Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Pas pour elle, tout ce qui l'intéressait était que son homme l'aime pour elle et non pour son nom. Elle fut comblée au-delà de ses attentes. Après tout aucune pureté de sang ne l'avait atteinte, elle et sa famille. La fameuse devise « toujours pur », ne se référait-elle pas plutôt à la magie ? N'en déplaise à une certaine Walburga Black qui ne pût empoisonner son entourage sur la question du sang, elle mourut en couche donnant naissance à un adorable garçon prénommé Régulus Black. Orion Black fut un veuf très heureux, élevant ses enfants avec amour et retrouva très vite le bonheur dans les bras de son amour de jeunesse Abraxas Malefoy. Ils participèrent à chaque réussite de leurs enfants, le regard plein de fierté et de tendresse.

Rodulphus et Rabastan Lestrange parcoururent le monde pour le plaisir et les affaires, ils rencontrairent leurs futurs femmes en Russie. Irina et Tatiana Kovakoff. Le double mariage fût magnifique, ils firent leurs vies là-bas et ne le regrettèrent jamais.

En 1971, quand une certaine Lily Evans et un certain Severus Snape arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils finirent chacun dans une autre maison. Lily ayant lu les exploits de Norbert Dragonneau fût réparti à Poufsouffle car n'était-elle pas la meilleure amie de Severus envers et contre tous ? Severus quand à lui fini à Serdaigle car n'était-il pas toujours plongé dans un livre ? Le directeur Gaunt fit son discours de rentrée et précisa bien que l'intimidation n'avait pas lieu dans son école. Au bout de trois avertissements tu étais purement et simplement expulsé. Cela avait du tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd pour un certain James Potter de Gryffondor et de son nouvel ami Sirius Black. Parce que seulement une semaine après la rentrée, ils s'en prirent verbalement à Severus. Malheureusement pour eux, les tableaux ainsi que les fantômes rapportaient tous ce qui avaient avoir avec l'intimidation. Que ne fût par leurs surprises quand leur Directrice de maison le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva et les mena au Directeur Gaunt. La discussion qui s'en suivie, les remis sur le droit chemin, vu que leur seule perspective était l'école de Dumstrang. Leurs parents furent bien sûr convoqués et la punition qui en découla les calma drastiquement. Les garçons décidèrent que l'amusement était légèrement surfait et que Poudlard valait bien mieux que Dumstrang. Ils se firent donc de nouveaux amis avec Remus Lupin qui n'était jamais devenu un Loup Garou, vu que Greyback avait été incarcéré des années avant sa naissance.

Quand à Peter Pettigrew ? Il n'arriva jamais à la gare King Cross, tellement absorbé à manger qu'il traversa la rue sans regarder et fût percuté par un camion qui ne l'avait malheureusement pas vu, mourant sur le coup. Il n'y eu que sa mère pour le pleurer.

A force de traîner avec Remus, James et Sirius devinrent amis avec Severus et Lily. Passé les premiers moments gênant dû à leurs excuses publiques, ils s'entendirent vraiment très bien et leur amitié ne fut jamais mise en péril.

A la naissance d'Harry James Potter ses parrains furent le couple nouvellement marié de Sirius Black et Severus Snape ou plutôt les Lords Black-Prince. Severus ayant récupéré les caveaux familiaux des Princes. Sa mère n'avait jamais vraiment été reniée. Harry eu la joie d'avoir deux cousins avec qui pouvoir jouer : Hypérion et Homère Black-Prince, nés quelques jours avant lui, firent la joie de leurs parents.

Sybil Trelawney tenta bien d'obtenir un emploi de professeur de divination à Poudlard mais sont troisième œil n'avait pas du la prévenir du changement de direction et de temps. Elle se présenta donc à la tête du sanglier sur et certaine d'en mettre pleins la vue en annonçant sa « prophétie ». Quand aucune des personnes présentes ne réagit, comme elle le souhaitait, elle commença à prédire la mort de chaque sorcier dans le café, fière d'elle-même. C'est qu'elle était douée comme voyante. Ils devraient le reconnaître. Nom d'un hippogriffe! Le patron du bar, Crouch Senior, en eu assez et appela Saint Mangouste. Sybil fut emmenée directement par les psychomages et enfermé dans leurs services pour sorcières et sorciers fous et délirant. Elle passa le reste de sa vie à dire que le « directeur Dumbledore » l'attendait pour être professeur de divination et qu'il ne serait pas content du tout d'eux s'ils continuaient à la retenir.

En 1991, quand Harry Potter arriva à Poudlard avec ses deux cousins, les paris étaient ouverts pour savoir dans quelle maison ils atterriraient. Après tout, pour Harry son père Lord Potter était un Gryffondor mais sa mère Lady Potter était une Poufsouffle et son parrain préféré Lord Severus Black-Prince était un Serdaigle. Quant à son oncle Regulus ? Il était un fier Serpentard et le sous-directeur de Poudlard. En faite Harry avait les qualités de toutes les maisons réunies, c'est le chapeau de tri qui allait avoir du mal. C'était quand même plus simple pour Hypérion et Homère qui avaient pris le côté studieux et calme de leur Serdaigle de père au grand désespoir de leur autre père Sirius.

En fin de compte, c'est sa mère qui eu raison, Harry fut réparti à Poufsouffle car il n'avait jamais fait de différences entre toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait, pour lui c'était du pareil au même et il les aimait tous. Ses cousins allèrent bien entendu tout les deux à Serdaigle. Quant à son meilleur ami Neville Londubat ? Il rejoignit Harry sans problèmes, ne s'étant jamais quitté depuis leur naissance. Ils devinrent vite inséparables avec Draco Malefoy, Serpentard et Théodore Nott un Serdaigle de premier niveau qui se baladait toujours un livre à la main. Ils furent vite connus comme « Le gang des six ».

Hermione Granger, aurait dû réaliser de grandes choses, n'avait-elle pas, après tout été la meilleure amie du « garçon-qui-a-survécu » ? Elle a bien entendu essayé de faire valoir sa miss-je-sais-tout-attitude. Sauf qu'ayant fini à Serdaigle, elle passa vite inaperçue dans la masse des autres Serdaigle. Il y avait bien trop d'enfants aussi, voir même plus intelligent qu'elle. Elle finit par vouloir s'immiscer dans « Le gang des six » pour pouvoir être reconnu à sa juste valeur mais de toutes les façons possibles, ils ne l'a remarquèrent jamais. Son nom se perdit au fur et à mesure pour n'être plus que miss je sais tout.

Ronald Weasley ne resta à Poudlard que le temps de dire trois fois que les Serpents étaient de futurs mages noires en puissances et qu'ils étaient tous visqueux et surtout pas digne de confiance. La troisième fois, le directeur Gaunt rappela ses parents qui le reprirent honteux d'avoir un fils si sectaire et bigot. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps à Dumstrang, vu que pour lui, c'était tous des mages noires. Il fut envoyé dans la maison de la tante Muriel et ne revint jamais au Terrier car il essayait d'attaquer sans cesse les jumeaux qui eux avaient été répartis à Serpentard.

Ginevra Weasley entra à Gryffondor et essaya bien de faire de l'œil a tous les futurs Lords régnant mais n'y arriva jamais et resta quelques peu sur le banc de la société tant qu'elle ne comprit pas que l'amour n'est pas une question d'argent. Elle n'en avait pourtant pas manqué dans son enfance grâce à ses oncles Prewett mais l'idée d'être une « Lady » lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Elle finit quand même par épouser Colin Crivey par amour et non pour un hypothétique titre et fut pour le compte très heureuse.

Harry épousa son amour de jeunesse, Draco Malefoy et fut des plus combler. Les années à Poudlard furent douces et remplis d'amis et de joies. Aucun Cerbère à trois têtes ne fut vu, ni de troll, encore moins de Seigneurs des Ténèbres derrière la tête d'un de ses professeurs. Le basilic ne sorti jamais de sa cachette et le tournoi des trois sorciers n'eut jamais lieux même si un échange inter-écoles arriva dans sa quatrième année. Mais le plus important, il ne rencontra jamais la famille de sa mère : les Dursley. Il devint même préfet en cinquième et préfet en chef en septième année avec Draco au grand damne de son père et parrain Gryffondor. Rien que de repensé à leur tête quand il avait ouvert chacune de ses lettres contenant le badge le faisait encore rire.

Lui et Draco eurent trois enfants dont deux garçons : Scorpius et Orion et une fille : Amaryllis. Le bonheur ne l'a jamais quitté. Et pour Poudlard c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Neville Londubat épousa Susan Bones avec qui il eu deux enfants, un garçon : Edward et une fille : Hélène.

Hypérion Black-Prince épousa Théodore Nott avec qui il eu des jumeaux : Casper et Théophile.

Homère Black-Prince épousa quand à lui Luna Lovegood avec qui il eu un garçon : Arcturus et une fille : Séléné.

Les enfants furent élevés ensemble, comme frères et sœurs et furent réparti dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard consolidant encore plus la cohésion de l'école.

Quand Lord Gaunt finit par prendre sa retraite bien méritée de directeur, Regulus Black prit la relève et Harry Potter-Malefoy devint le sous-directeur.

Les Reliques de la Mort ne furent jamais rejointes. Norbert Dragonneau qui hérita de la baguette de sureau de son duel avec Grindelwald ne l'utilisa jamais. Il l'enferma dans son coffre à Gringotts bardé de sort de protection et d'un message explicite que cette baguette était maudite. Elle ne revit jamais la clarté du jour et fût oubliée au fin fond du caveau familial. La pierre de résurrection resta juste une jolie pierre précieuse décorant la bague de Lord Gaunt et passa de génération en génération sans qu'aucun des futurs Lords ne se posent de question à son sujet. La cape d'invisibilité resta dans la famille des Potter et fut offert de Père en Fils comme l'héritage précieux qu'il était. La légende qui veut que si un sorcier réuni les trois Reliques de la Mort en devient le Maître resta un conte pour enfants raconté le soir pour endormir nos chers petites sorcières et sorciers. Parce que après tout : il ne devrait jamais être possible d'avoir une personne au dessus de la Mort. N'est-elle pas la dernière amie que l'on voit et que nous prenons dans nos bras à la toute fin ?

La famille Dursley était vraiment très heureuse d'être « Normal », merci bien. Ils n'eurent jamais de nouvelles de la sœur « bizarre » de Pétunia depuis son mariage avec un autre « anormal » de son genre. Ils habitaient à Little Whinging au 4 Privet Drive et avait un a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e bambin prénommé Dudley qui était la prunelle de leurs yeux « aveugles ». Malheureusement pour eux, leurs vies parfaite et normale parti rapidement en fumée quand leur si « gentil » garçon se révéla aussi idiot que méchant à l'école primaire. Il dû redoubler et ne pût de ce fait aller au collège si prestigieux de Smelting comme son papa avant lui. Il eu très vite un casier judiciaire comme délinquant juvénile à la grande horreur de ses parents qui n'avait personnes sur qui mettre le blâme qu'eux même. Bien sûr, ils ne le prirent pas, car après tout, l'erreur ne venait pas d'eux, ni de leur pauvre Dudlinouchet, c'était la faute de ses mauvaises fréquentations et faux amis qui avaient menti, celles des professeurs et des policiers qui les avaient cru. C'étaient eux les délinquants. Pas la famille « normale » Dursley...Merci bien.

Quant à Albus trop de nom Dumbledore me direz-vous ? Eh bien il est quand même bien né. Oui le futur plus grand égocentrique sorciers vivant ne fut jamais un ... Sorcier. Il naquit un pétard et ne lui en déplaise, pas un bon en plus. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de la magie comme ses frères et sœurs, il fut rempli de rancœur et voulu attaqué sa sœur Ariana. Heureusement pour elle Alberforth était présent et l'en empêcha. Ses parents voyant ou cela pourrait aller décidèrent de l'oublietter et de l'envoyer dans un orphelinat moldu où il fut renommé Albert Smith. Quelle douce revanche ne trouvez-vous pas ? Il ne se rappela jamais qu'un autre monde que le sien existait et finit comptable pour une certaine compagnie de perceuse près de Little Whinging dans le Surrey. Il vécut et mourut seul avec cette petite arrière pensée qu'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important et qu'il aurait dû mérité mieux. Il avait comme la sensation que le monde aurait dû l'écouter et le vénéré pour le « Plus Gr... » N'arrivant jamais à trouver ce « Plus Gr... »

La magie blanche et la magie noire ne furent plus jamais séparées et Poudlard brilla de mille feux. Heureuse d'avoir pu exaucer le vœu d'un sorcier pur et sincère. Cela lui avait pris près de mille ans mais l'attente n'en était que plus glorieuse. Ce souhait avait sauvé tellement de vie et aidé à en créer tant d'autres. En y réfléchissant bien, cela avait surtout changé bon nombre de destins. Comme quoi, parfois ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres le pire des maux mais bien le Seigneur auto proclamé de la Lumière.

 **THE END**


End file.
